


hanchul flashfics

by superlyns



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlyns/pseuds/superlyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it sinks in one day when's he's browsing weibo and there's that particular picture everywhere, like he has no chance to avoid it, no right to. + han geng wakes up to the scent of smoke in their apartment and nearly falls off the bed in confusion, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand before he heads for the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hanchul flashfics

**you know how the time flies, only yesterday was the time of our lives**

 

The news doesn't really come as a surprise. Or, rather, it doesn't come as a surprise because he isn't expecting it. He stopped caring (or at least that's what he tries to convince himself of day after day.)  
  
It sinks in one day when's he's browsing Weibo and there's that particular picture everywhere, like he has no chance to avoid it, no right to. Out of habit his eyes start looking for him, and he'll never admit it but something tugs at his heartstrings when he realises that he's not here. He counts the people on the picture, once, twice, thrice, but no matter what they always add up to nine. He closes his browser and sighs, thinking, but what does it change anyway.  
  
He has to admit that he still cares and never stopped to when he finds himself browsing the Heechul tag on Weibo a few weeks later, pictures of Heechul heading off to the training center and teary messages of fans popping up on his screen and it's all it takes for the first few notes of ’Miracle’ to come up into his mind.  
  
He doesn't sleep well that night, alternating between dreams (or are there nightmares?) of seeing him again, having never left, preparing for 5jib with the rest of them, fainting on stage, stealing him kisses in darkened corridors of the dorm and— it's 6am and his alarm clock goes off. He reaches for his cellphone, remembers a time where he'd send texts in Korean with shaky fingers — both worried about his grammar mistakes and the content of his message (when, really, it was nothing more than can i pick you up tonight after your radio broadcast? we could have dinner together) — and have hundreds of pictures of the two of them saved on his phone. He realises that he's been staring at a blank new text message screen for ten minutes when his manager knocks on his door, telling him that they're due to leave at 7am sharp, and Han Geng just stares a bit more at his cellphone screen.

 

 

*

 

 

**last night's love affair is looking vulnerable**

 

Heechul watches Han Geng as he takes off his white shirt and drapes it meticulously on the back of a chair, careful to smooth out any creases as he does. When Han Geng finally slips under the covers ("god, do you really have to fold all of your clothes before going to bed? I was starting to get lonely" he whines, to which Han Geng retorts "what are you talking about, you spent half an hour locked in the bathroom when i really needed to pee" and Heechul doesn't talk back, just wraps his arms around Han Geng's waist and kisses his shoulder).  
  
"You know, we should get married too. Someday," Heechul suddenly says in the silence of their bedroom and Han Geng immediately stops playing with Heechul's hair (blonde, again). Clearly going to Victoria's wedding had given him some ideas.  
  
"What are you talking about, you know it’s not possible," Han Geng says softly. And it's not that he doesn't want to, it's just that... Heechul is not the type of person to waste his words, he uses them carefully, and always pays attention to the meaning that they carry when he does speak up.  
  
"And so what? We can always wear matching rings, exchange our vows and then throw a party and rejoice in our happiness over some fancy food, right?" Heechul presses butterfly kisses to Han Geng's jaw who suddenly finds it really hard to concentrate himself and answer intelligently, "I'm sure Siwon would agree to give us his blessing at the ceremony, don't you think?"  
  
"I... This is a good idea, yeah," and Han Geng abandons all the intentions he had about giving his opinion on the topic because Heechul's fingers are travelling down his chest, further down on his stomach and then past the waistband of his boxers and it's definitely impossible for him to even try to talk seriously after this.  
  
  
Han Geng wakes up to the scent of smoke in their apartment and nearly falls off the bed in confusion, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand before he heads for the kitchen.  
  
"What exactly are you trying to do, Heechul?"  
  
"Pancakes," Heechul mumbles, "that's what married couples do, right? I wanted to try and... Yeah," he says sheepishly pointing at the smoke escaping from the pan and the pile of carbonized pancakes in a plate next to the stove.  
  
"Oh, Heechul," Han Geng says as he closes the distance between the two of them, "we're not married yet, you still have time to practice."  
  
He chuckles under his breath and kisses him — just the soft pressure of lips against lips and it's moments like these Han Geng would like to remember forever — before Heechul hits his arm with a wooden spatula.  
  
"Now cook me some breakfast, will you? I'm starving and I'm ninety-percent sure these pancakes aren't edible."  



End file.
